Classes
The core classes are Cleric, Fighter, Rogue, Magi. The expert classes are Bard, Druid, Illusionist, Paladin, Ranger, Sorcerer. The optional classes are Inquistor, Magus, Summoner, Witch. Characters begin at Level 1. Clerics Can wear light or medium armour. They cast divine spells and gain a +3 bonus to Communication. A Cleric can Turn Undead with a successful Magic Attack. DC is the current Hit Points of the Undead. If the DC is exceeded by 10 it is destroyed. This can be used (2 + Level + MIND bonus) times per day. Fighters Wear any kind of armour and use shields. They have a +3 bonus to Physical and add +1 to all attack and damage rolls. This increases by +1 at 5th level and every five levels thereafter. Mage Wear no armour. They can cast arcane spells, and gain a +3 bonus to Knowledge. Rogues Can use light armour. They have a +3 bonus to Subterfuge. If they successfully Sneak (usually Subterfuge + DEX bonus, but depends on situation) up on a foe they can add their Subterfuge skill rank to the damage of their first attack. Bards Wear light armour and can use bucklers. They gain a +2 bonus to Communication, Knowledge, and Subterfuge. A Bard can counter sound-based effects within a 30’ radius. A Bard can use his song to charm person or remove fear up to 3 times per day. Beginning at 6th level, a Bard casts spells as either a Druid or Illusionist of 5 levels lower. Druids Wear any non-metal armour or shield. They cast Druid spells and gain a +2 to Knowledge and a +2 to Survival. Druids are immune to the spell-like effects of woodland fey. At 3rd level a Druid can pass without trace at will. At 7th level a Druid can assume the form of any small or medium sized animal up to 3 times per day. A Druid heals 2 Hit Points per level when changing back into his human form. Illusionists Wear no armour. They can cast Illusionist spells, and gain a +2 bonus to Communication and a +1 bonus to Subterfuge. Paladins Wear any kind of armour and use shields. They have a +2 bonus to Communication and a +1 bonus to Physical. They are immune to diseases and apply a +1 bonus to all saving throws (this increases by +1 at 5th level and every 5 levels on). Paladins can detect evil within 60’ at will and can heal up to 2 Hit Points per level per day by laying on hands. A character must be of Lawful Good alignment to be a Paladin. Rangers Can use light or medium armour and can use shields. They are +1 to hit and damage with ranged weapons and only incur a –1 to hit penalty when fighting with 2 weapons. They have a +3 bonus to Survival. Sorcerers Can use light armour. They have a +2 bonus to Communication and a +1 bonus to Knowledge. They cast one-half as many spells at each level and choose from the Mage spell list. Rather than casting signature spells, Sorcerers can reduce the Hit Point cost of any chosen spell by 1 every odd level. This reduction can be applied to the same spell repeatedly until it has a 0 Hit Point cost. These points can be reassigned each level. Inquisitors Can use light or medium armour and can use shields. They have a +2 bonus to Subterfuge and a +1 bonus to Survival. If Inquisitors fight or watch an opponent for one round, they gain +1 to all attack and damage rolls against that foe. This increases by +1 at 5th level and every five levels thereafter. At 3rd level an Inquisitor can discern lies at will. Beginning at 6th level, an Inquistor casts spells as a Cleric of 5 levels lower. Magi Can use light armour. They gain a +2 bonus to Knowledge and a +1 bonus to Physical. They cast one-half as many spells at each level, but choose from Illusionist and Mage spell lists. Maguses can attack using a light weapon in one hand with a –2 penalty and simultaneously cast a standard action spell with their other hand. If this weapon attack exceeds the target AC by 10 while casting at the same time, no Hit Points are lost for that spell. Summoners Can use light armour. They gain a +3 bonus to Knowledge and can summon within 30' range a number of Hit Dice in living monsters per day equal to their level for 1 minute/level. Summoners can also use these Hit Dice to call their eidolon for the day, which can speak and rolls d10s for Hit Points. At 3rd level a Summoner can sense what the eidolon senses at will. Beginning at 6th level, they cast Summoner spells as a caster of 5 levels lower. Eidolons roll 4d6 for STR and DEX, drop the lowest dice, but 1d6+3 for MIND. They have +3 worth of skill bonuses and can take the shape of any monster with Hit Dice up to Summoner level (skills/shape can change each level). All natural weapons combine into one attack and deal d4 damage. This increases with each doubling of Hit Dice (d4->d6, d6->d8, etcetera). Eidolons gain +1 AC, +1 skill, or +1 stat every Summoner level that divides by 3. Witches Wear no armour. They have a +2 bonus to Knowledge and a +1 bonus to Survival. They cast one-half as many spells at each level, but choose from Cleric, Druid, Illusionist, and Mage spell lists. Witches can hex within 30' at-will once per creature each day, casting fortune/misfortune on their next d20 roll (roll twice, take better/worse result). Every hex that causes a fortune success/misfortune failure restores 1 Hit Point lost from casting spells.